A screen for visibly displaying image light projected from a common projector, is intended to display the image light projected from the projector, and an image on the opposite side (rear side) of the screen as viewed from the observer cannot be observed. For example, by a transmitting type screen, it is possible to transmit light from the rear side for displaying an image by transmitting the image light projected from the rear side to the observer side (front side). However, by such a common transmitting type screen, although it is possible to transmit light, it is not possible to observe a view of the rear side.
As a reflective screen whereby it is possible to observe an image on the rear side, there is one having such a structure that irregularities with periodicity are formed on the surface of a transparent substrate, a thin metal film is deposited on the formed irregularities, and further on the metal film, a transparent material is packed to fill the irregularities (see e.g. Patent Document 1).
Further, in Patent Document 2, a layered member is disclosed wherein a center layer with a uniform thickness having irregularities is sandwiched between two outer layers, the refractive index of the two outer layers are substantially the same, and the refractive index of the central layer is designed to be different from the refractive index of the outer layers.